


Some Kind of Nature

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Monster Fuck, Other, Supernatural Biology, Weird Biology
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: IT'S ACTUALLY MONSTER FUCK.两个超自然生物决定探索一下自己的身体——更深入的探索，远深于皮囊本身。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 29





	Some Kind of Nature

“不。”克鲁利抽吸着说。  
“别这样，亲爱的。”每当想借他达成什么事，亚茨拉菲尔都会用这种语气叫他“亲爱的”。天使一如往日地微笑，正跪坐在克鲁利张开的大腿间，双手搭着他的下腹，赤裸的身体散发出温暖明亮的温度。  
是的，如果试图用文字来描述小房间里正在发生的事情……亚茨拉菲尔在发光。

十九世纪七十年代后没多久，储物间的酒后私通便成为两位超自然生物间的例行小活动。忽明忽灭的吊灯洒下破破烂烂的暖橙色，桌上摆满只留小半或一滴不剩的酒瓶，书店里的两位非人类借着“人类混淆是非的罪恶发明的”灯光与酒精，一点心照不宣，一点轻盈激荡，再加一点矢口否认的爱意——  
有时候他们会造成物理上的小破坏，不是有意的。  
——等一切结束了，两人才会把皮囊下涌动的热流推出来，粉饰太平地封好瓶口，再由亚茨拉菲尔摆回储物架上。  
“我们这样来了多少次了？多得数不清。”完事之后，夕阳刚好走过窗框的最后一寸，克鲁利晃着一瓶香槟打趣，“我不敢想里面会不会增加一些东西。”  
“克鲁利。”亚茨说。  
“你不觉得这挺棒的吗？我喝下去的东西可能在你的肚子里呆过，所以你也有一部分可能——喏，”他把酒瓶塞进柜子里，得寸进尺地捋起袖子，指腹顺着小臂游走，“十几分钟前就在这里。”  
亚茨低下头看着，还在设法把衬衫的纽扣与扣眼对应起来。他不喜欢在这种事情上用奇迹，自己动手又总是笨手笨脚。他抽空瞥着克鲁利，但那不是寻常被逗得害羞躲闪的模样，天使的浅色眼睛里闪着微妙的光点。  
“啊，我从来没想过这个。”亚茨思索着说，“你能感觉到？”  
“这是一个调情，亚茨拉菲尔。我在向你……”克鲁利戛然而止，因为天使正在抬起手臂，将掌心面向他。  
亚茨的手很漂亮。那是双细白干燥、保养得当、在世人眼中专属于有教养又养尊处优的中年先生的手，他的十只指甲都修剪成圆润的弧形，皮肤下是微微凸起的青色血管。  
亚茨探究地眯起了眼尾。他打量着自己，仿佛是第一次认清被赋予的模样。  
“亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利不得不吞咽了一下，“你要干什么？”  
“但是你看不见。去实体化未免过于灾难性，但如果我只让它在皮囊上……浮出一点？”他只是伸展五指，语气柔和又轻快，“天哪，克鲁利。我们在地球呆了多久？整整六千年。我们为什么没有尝试过这个？”  
哪个？克鲁利正迟疑着是否该回应这个指代不明的问题，突然看见拇指与虎口连接处的线条毫无征兆地抖了一下。那道弯曲的褶痕带动整块皮肤向上翻去，整个过程干净利落，像是你一举捏开了山竹的壳，一颗软白的球体从新生的腔口下顶了出来。它湿漉漉地转了几圈，还有些摸不着头脑地眨巴着，蓝色的虹膜终于对准了面前的克鲁利。

“怎么样？”亚茨颇为期待地微笑。恶魔张开了嘴。  
“它在发光。”克鲁利的脑袋里跳出不下三百种形容词，这让他差点咬了舌头，“这，呃……”  
掌心里的眼睛不像天使脸上符合人类普遍审美认知的那两颗。它更蓝、更亮，几乎剩不下眼白，瞳孔里包裹的是暖色的光，掐出的金线般一丝丝地渗进虹膜里，正向外辐射着不自然的热度。它不近人情得精致又温柔，几乎像件无机质的艺术品。  
克鲁利将墨镜摘下来，放在桌上。他又停顿两秒，撅着嘴唇，像是在酝酿话语的同时咀嚼口腔内侧。  
亚茨用三只眼睛盯着他。  
“这让我觉得—— _震惊、愤怒、毛骨悚然_ 。”他终于说，“太可怕了。它竟然让恶魔感觉到了 **爱** 。”  
亚茨掌心的眼睑微微弯起。他知道自己答对了。  
“请过来，我亲爱的。让我好好看着你。”天使最后说，“抱歉，衣服恐怕又要脱下来了。”

-  
克鲁利绝对没想到“看看你”会演变成这样。  
天使不像恶魔那样寄形于某种可怖阴森的怪物，祂们中的多数是无法描述的形体，着火的轮子，天中的空洞，相扣的圆环，无边无际地将自己蔓延出去——一如亚茨拉菲尔躯体上不断睁开的蓝色眼睛。  
在这样的变化中，克鲁利只能凭借想象力窥见天使最原始的模样。数十双眼睛张开闭合，潮涨潮落，蓝色的水流中心含着一轮金色的太阳。缀满海水与日光的天使向着克鲁利俯下身，后者动弹不得。  
“撒旦在上，我要是因为你这幅模样想要再来一发，”他被目光压制着，一点一点扎实地躺平在地面，视线游走过的皮肤都在发热，关节如同穿上线的木偶随之摆动。克鲁利的脖子僵直，能感觉到自己的指尖开始发麻，“我算是亵渎上帝还是背叛地狱？”  
“克鲁利。”亚茨的表情似乎在责怪他，但锁骨边的一颗眼睛分明窃笑了起来。  
克鲁利看向被推到了墙角的桌子，那个黑色的小尖角在视野里显得很远。注视可以携带力量吗？他不清楚，但亚茨对他绝对起了作用。  
克鲁利抱起了手臂，这是种诡异到无可言喻的触感。如果足够坦诚的话，他会说亚茨在用目光抚摸他——蛇对热度有种天然的敏感，从脚尖到髋骨，然后滑向腹腔，他不用真正去寻找也能感知这些。天使的手掌在那之后才覆了下来，恶魔一个激灵，像是被烫到般呜咽了一声。他没想这样的，这也太丢脸了，太不酷了，克鲁利甚至不知道自己仅仅会因为碰触叫出声。  
天使周身萦绕的光晕完全压制了头顶的小灯泡，那根钨丝胆怯地闪着橙红的光，在啪的一声中彻底熄灭了。  
“我喜欢你的颧骨，克鲁利。”亚茨柔声说。他的嘴唇从红发中抬起，贴着额头落了几个吻。天使抚摸他的脸颊，拇指贴在唇角边，藏在皮肤下的蓝色眼睛像是在亲吻恶魔的下颚，“我为什么从未发现你其实长了一些雀斑？”  
“天使……”克鲁利呻吟。他已经硬了。  
大蛇不知所措地转过身体，鼻梁压向了一条足够软和的波斯地毯。他不明白这条毯子是怎么出现的，但它温暖又明亮，边缘有磨损，表现得像是本该就呆在这里。毯子繁复的织纹勾勒出繁星与沙漠的图案，金与深紫的分界线就落在克鲁利的睫毛边。  
他又蹭了蹭，发丝在毯面上发出沙沙的声响，像在热砂表面游走的蛇。

“请别误会我，我很喜欢这个。”亚茨还在向下抚摸。他捋着恶魔细直的骨骼，捏进骨缝连接处的力道仿佛是在帮他展开一双翅膀。  
一阵鲜少存在的羞耻感席卷了克鲁利。他觉得胸口发烫，膝盖咔咔作响，腹部打结似的抽起来。他试着像向自己的天使展开身体，一如几个世纪来的无数次，坦诚又渴求地施行两厢情愿的诱惑，但有几道热烈的目光立刻跟随起伏的肌肉滑了下去。  
“不。”他虚弱地抗议，“你像个见鬼的探照灯。”  
“哦，亲爱的。”亚茨的笑声埋在他的颈窝中，他听起来满足得要死。克鲁利用脚趾踩他的脊背，两排眼睛便顺着亚茨的侧腹展开。蓝色的虹膜拉开成狭长的茧形，它们目不转睛地看着恶魔曲起又试图并拢的双腿。  
亚茨在那里看见了鳞片的雏形，它们几乎还是融于肤色的软壳，但正一点点变深变硬。天使扬起了一边眉毛，身上的眼睛同步做出一模一样的表情。  
“如果我不认识你的话，”他斟酌着说，“我会认为你想把自己藏起来。”  
“你是个天使，亚茨拉菲尔。你现在不仅对我现出了大半原型，还暖和得够呛，容我提醒。”克鲁利的脸颊到耳廓都鲜明地红着，一只手抠在织物里，即便语气不善也没什么实质威慑力，“我……好吧，有什么东西紧紧裹着我的话，会让我好受点——我指蛇鳞。”  
亚茨低下头去，指尖从大蛇的胸口中线滑下去，浅色的睫毛跟着往下合拢。他完全没必要这么做，身上的眼睛早就替他将克鲁利看了个遍。生长成熟的漆黑鳞片逐渐覆盖逐渐恶魔大腿内侧的皮肤，浓郁的深色吞噬着房间中唯一盈盈发亮的光源。  
“这漂亮极了。”亚茨感慨，蛇鳞上冰蓝色的反光映进他自己的眼底，“亲爱的，看看你自己。”  
“免了，屋子里上已经有太多眼睛了。”为了给这句话撑腰，克鲁利双手捂住了脸。  
房间里安静了一会儿。亚茨没有说话，克鲁利不自在地扭了一下，因为笼罩上方的热度开始变得细密柔软。要是说先前的温度仿佛数十条聚光灯的集合，那么现在仿佛是一条绒毯拢住了克鲁利，兜着暖风慢慢悠悠得覆盖下来……  
覆盖……  
裹紧……  
克鲁利在掌心下猛地睁大双眼。掌心制造的黑暗还在那里，但他清楚那只是自欺欺人。丝丝缕缕的光线从指缝间漏出来，他看见皮肤边缘微微透明的血色。  
他早就硬了，他已经很硬了，他硬得发疼，碍于目前的状态一直没能获得足够的抚慰。但现在裹住那根小家伙的暖意是什么？它比手掌平滑，比肠壁干燥，克鲁利终于移开手了臂。  
他眨眨眼，花了三秒来适应眼前的景象。

亚茨拉菲尔趴在他的身上，奶金色的卷发，翘尖的鼻头，弧度上翘的嘴唇，他的天使温情地看着他，下腹蜷曲的浅棕毛发规律地蹭过鳞片，也是沙沙的细响。  
亚茨仿佛是一团蓬松的、柔和的光雾，他正裹住克鲁利的部位绝非存在于人类解剖学的名词中，它看起来只是一团高热的软肉与黏膜，甚至没有固定的外形。恶魔看得见它在抽插间被拉伸，然后被相反 的力量推出內陷的褶皱，克鲁利被吞进的腹腔中，肚脐上方的蓝色眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他们的连接处。  
恶魔深吸一口气，像是被掐住了喉咙。他不清楚自己正在进入还是被进入，更多蓝色的虹膜迫不及待地从亚茨的皮肤下睁开，克鲁利试图用分叉的舌尖去舔它们——眼睛猛地眨了一下，尝起来像是日光暴晒后的旧棉麻。  
亚茨依旧伏在他的肩上，线条丰腴的肩背开始泛起情动的粉红。他俩都不需要呼吸，但储物间里交叠的喘息声愈发清晰，散落的灰尘被晕作沉浮的阴影，星辰般散射出毛绒绒的光点。眼睛不断眨动，蛇鳞还在蔓延，它们相互牵连，将克鲁利的两腿绞成粗重的蛇尾，原本跪趴在两腿间的天使被一圈一圈地缠进了怀里。  
恶魔不小心弄翻了墙角的桌子，没人介意这个。他顺势翻了个身，将天使压在身下，冷血动物依靠本能贪婪地汲取着光芒中的暖意。  
“我能进来吗？”亚茨努力稳定着气息，他的鼻梁在克鲁利的下颚边蹭得发红，只用唇尖去触碰上下滑动的喉结。克鲁利不知道他在指代什么，但他已经凭借本能点了头。

仿佛一颗没被扎紧的氢气球，所有的改变不过是一道倏忽而过的气流，什么东西蹭过鳞片的间隙，然后他便感觉到了。  
某种物质轻快地顶起了泄殖腔的窄隙，柔和又不容拒绝地一点点扩开。它暖和得令人战栗，向外延展，向内探索，就连射精的唯一通道也被塞满。  
克鲁利知道那就是亚茨。天使仿佛一池温泉，化作的尽数是向上的水流，淅淅沥沥地淌过每一处角落。克鲁利勉强弓下脖子，他的脊椎在发抖，看见的是自己微微隆起的小腹，唯一圆润的弧线在精瘦的躯壳上扎眼得很。  
“你在做什么？”他问，感觉到自己的心跳声快要超速了。亚茨的上半身仍旧绞在黑郁的鳞片里，布满蓝色眼睛的双臂放松地张开，卷发压在在星辰与砂砾的地毯上，下半身几乎完全没入撑开的腔口中。克鲁利想要揽住他，蛇尾越缠越紧，但最后包裹其中的只剩下飘飘荡荡的荧蓝色光芒。  
恶魔屏住呼吸，双臂支撑在平地上。他们在各种场合下探索过彼此的身体，探究过对方的喜好，克鲁利以为他早就对天使了如指掌。蒸腾的暖流从黏膜挤进血管，一如酒精那样挑拨着他的神经。  
克鲁利直到这一刻才明白，自己不过是字面意义地只触碰到了皮毛。

他看着晶莹的亮光从鳞片下透出。那是一种无可言语的缓慢的、粘滞的、悠哉的快感，热度顺着胯部往上攀升，麻痹的快感一节一节地侵占脊椎，他的头骨正在嗡嗡作响，有什么正在那个空腔里产生共鸣，将他尽数打散成原子，再一颗一颗亮晶晶地拼接回去。  
像是正孕育着一颗太阳，伊甸大蛇缓缓地趴伏下来。他拢住腹部，听着那里的心跳逐步与自己同调，手掌边缘被映照出血管的颜色。  
“我记得有人说过，天使与恶魔同时待在一具皮囊里会爆炸。现在这条谣言可以不攻自破了。”克鲁利喘息着。他侧躺下来，蛇尾垫在脖子下，将自己扭成一条衔尾蛇的图腾。  
头顶的吊灯断续地亮着，他产生了晕乎乎的错觉，仿佛置身云端，仿佛伊卡洛斯，仿佛自己正在这样的热度里融化。  
你真应该看看，克鲁利。亚茨的声音在他的肋骨间响起，骨传声让天使的嗓音带上了嗡嗡的鼻音，其中由衷的喜爱与惊叹清晰得快要溢出来。你漂亮极了。  
克鲁利忍不住翘了几下嘴角。他正看着右手小臂内侧微微隆起的线条，它们在几秒前刚刚浮现出来，亮白的走线仿佛是褪色后的陈旧伤疤，但精致得近乎不近人情。恶魔又费劲地思考了一会儿，觉得它像个眼睛形状的浮雕。  
“谢了，天使。你也是。”克鲁利最后说，没法控制语气中的笑意——这一定是亚茨影响了他。“但记得别玩得太过火。”

**FIN.**


End file.
